Antisocial (YunJae)
by oresama.rei
Summary: Yunho, seorang remaja antisosial yang sedaridulu menyukai teman satu kelasnya../Yunho hacker/Bad Summary/YAOI/YunJae/Oneshoot !/DLDR !
**Antisocial**

 **.**

 **Pairing : YunJae (Yunho x Jaejoong)**

 **Warning ! YAOI yang gadoyan ALT + F4 :))**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Summary : Yunho, seorang remaja antisosial yang menyukai teman satu kelas di kampusnya.**

 **Inspired from my favorite TV Series, Mr. Robot ehehehe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hey, kau. Ya kau yang sekarang sedang mendengarkanku. Perkenalkan, namaku Jung Yunho. Umurku 19 tahun, masih cukup muda bukan ? Aku berkuliah di salah satu perguruan tinggi terkenal di Seoul. Aku mengambil jurusan IT.

Komputer, ya aku sangat menyukai komputer dan program. Hobiku adalah mencari kelemahan pada jaringan server, lumayan menghasilkan uang. Selain itu, aku adalah orang yang antisosial.

Huh, persetan dengan social. Menurutku semua orang itu palsu, tidak ada yang benar didunia ini. Mereka bilang kalau mereka menyukaiku, tapi mereka membicarakan hal buruk tentangku dibelakangku. Social media ? Jangan harap aku mempunyai itu. Pertemanan dalam social media itu juga bullshit, palsu, menurutku.

Banyak orang yang berpura-pura memiliki kecerdasan lebih di social media, berpura-pura sakit untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Lihat saja status mereka di facebook, twitter, atau social media apalah aku tidak peduli. Kenyataannya itu adalah bullshit. Aku tidak menyukai itu. Aku muak dengan orang-orang, terlalu banyak kebohongan.

Kemarin, seminggu yang lalu. Ummaku menemukan sesuatu hal yang aneh tentangku, itu menurut ummaku. Kenyataannya aku baik-baik saja, itu menurutku. Mulai seminggu yang lalu, ummaku menyuruhku memeriksakan diriku secara psikologis. Apakah umma mengira aku gila ? Mungkin. Kenyataannya aku tidak gila, hanya benci pada social.

"Yunho, makan dulu Nak. Umma sudah menyiapkanmu sarapan !"

Yang barusan memanggilku itu ummaku. Jujur, saat ini aku tidak bisa diganggu. Kalian ingin tahu apa yang aku lakukan sekarang ? Hack. Ya, akhir-akhir ini aku sangat menyukai kegiatan ini. Aku suka mencari tahu tentang orang lain melalui akun social media mereka.

Bukan berarti aku kesepian. Tapi aku suka mengetahui keaslian dari mereka sebenarnya. Aku suka mengetahui kebenaran dibalik kepalsuan mereka.

Aku menyeringai puas melihat informasi yang aku dapat. Orang ini, ketua organisasi mahasiswa di kampusku. Dikenal dengan pribadi yang sopan, bersahaja, atau apalah aku tidak peduli. Semua status social medianya membuat orang berfikir kalau dia pasti orang yang hebat. Tapi apa yang aku dapat ini benar-benar membuatku ingin menertawainya.

Kenyataannya adalah, ia hanya seorang pecandu pornografi. Walaupun ia sudah memakai private window pada browsernya, tapi itu tidak membantu sama sekali. Aku melacaknya melalui IP adressnya, kenyataannya, setiap hari jam 2 dini hari, dia selalu membuka situs porno. Menggelikan sekali.

"Yunho !" Teriak umma. Cepat-cepat aku mengetikkan command untuk menghapus jejakku, aku tidak ingin menjadi buronan polisi tentu saja. Setelah itu aku berlari menuju ruang makan. Meninggalkan laptop hitamku yang sudah ku shutdown terlebih dahulu.

Aku mendudukkan diriku di kursi makan. Dan umma memandangku dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Yunho, kau kenapa Nak ? Akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat tidak sehat. Bahkan bawah matamu semakin menghitam."

Aku memandang umma, dan tersenyum, aku tidak ingin membuat ummaku khawatir. "Ne umma, aku baik-baik saja. Seosangnim memberikanku banyak tugas, aku jadi sering begadang." Bohongku.

Umma membelai rambutku. "Yunho, jangan terlalu sering begadang. Tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepalaku. Aku bohong pada ibuku. Jujur, aku muak pada diriku sendiri saat ini.

.

.

.

Disinilah aku sekarang, dikampusku, tepatnya aku sedang duduk diruang kelas. Tempat ini ramai, banyak orang berbincang-bincang membuatku sakit kepala. Aku melihat sekitar, mataku menangkap sekumpulan mahasiswa yang aku tidak kenal tengah menatapku dengan pandangan aneh. Mereka pasti menganggapku freak karena tidak pernah bergaul.

Aku memakai kerudung hoodie hitamku, lebih baik aku tidur dikelas, berpura-pura tidak mendengarkan obrolan mereka semua.

"Yunho !" Shit ! Aku terkejut, seseorang menepuk bahuku lumayan keras. Aku hendak memakinya, namun pada akhirnya kuurungkan niatku.

"Jaejoong-ah." Lirihku memanggil namanya. Ia tersenyum cantik memandangku.

Kim Jaejoong, teman sekelasku. Aku naksir padanya sejak semester pertama. Ia laki-laki namun punya wajah yang cantik, kepribadiannya sangat bertolak belakang denganku. Hanya Jaejoong satu-satunya teman sekelasku yang mau berbicara denganku.

"Yun kau bengong." Ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepanku, membuatku sadar kalau aku bengong sambil memandangnya, kau memalukan Jung Yunho.

"Ah ne. Maaf." Ucapku kikuk. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajahku, membuatku merasa tidak nyaman.

"Yun, bawah matamu sangat hitam. Kau sering begadang ya ?" Ia mendudukan dirinya didepan bangkuku sambil memperhatikanku. Aku hanya tersenyum kikuk padanya.

"Ya, begitulah." Ucapku singkat. Aku merasa seperti seorang pecundang sekarang, aku terlalu gugup berbicara dengan Jaejoong. Jaejoong menganggukan kepalanya mendengar jawabanku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong apakah kau sudah punya topic untuk skripsi kita nanti?"

"Belum." Jawabku. Jujur saja, aku tidak terlalu memikirkan kuliah, apalagi skripsi. "Kau sendiri ?" kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Kupikir aku akan membuat aplikasi mobile. Atau mungkin aplikasi web." Jawabnya dengan ekspresi berfikir.

"Itu bagus." Responku. Aku bohong, kupikir membuat aplikasi web adalah hal yang sangat mudah untuk dijadikan bahan skripsi, kecuali itu adalah sistem informasi yang cukup luas cakupannya.

"Yun." Ia memanggilku dengan suara yang sangat manis dimataku.

"Ne." Aku memandang mata beningnya yang menatapku. Pipinya sedikit merona merah, apakah aku salah melihat ?

"Mm. Kalau kau butuh teman bercerita, aku bisa menjadi temanmu. Hehehe.."

Apakah ia serius ? Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dibuatnya. "Terimakasih, Jaejoong.". Bahagia, itulah yang aku rasakan sekarang.

.

.

.

Kuliah Mr. Song dengan mata kuliah Keamanan Sistem Komputer sudah selesai sekitar 10 menit yang lalu, tanpa sadar aku tertidur di kelas. Aku cukup bosan ketika ia menerangkan tentang enkripsi kode dan semacamnya. Kenyataannya, aku sudah sering menemukan hal itu, sangat membosankan.

Aku menutup kepalaku dengan kerudung hoodie hitamku, lalu mengambil tasku. Masih ada waktu 30 menit sebelum kelas selanjutnya, aku lapar dan aku memutuskan untuk ke kantin kampus. Ketika aku berjalan di koridor, tidak sengaja aku melihat Jaejoong dan seorang pria tengah berbicara serius.

Cukup mengejutkanku, Jaejoong menangis, dan pipinya terlihat lebam membiru. Ada apa ? Apakah Jaejoong dipukul oleh pria itu ? Memikirkan itu membuatku marah, tanganku mengepal kuat. Rasanya aku ingin membawa Jaejoong pergi dari sana, tapi tidak, logikaku menentang hal itu.

Aku terlalu larut dalam pemikiranku, hingga tanpa sadar Jaejoong melihatku bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Cepat-cepat aku pergi darisana, aku tidak ingin terlibat, itu saja. Dan kuyakin Jaejoong akan bercerita padaku panjang lebar besok.

.

Kini aku berada didalam kantin kampusku. Ramai, hanya itu definisi yang cocok disini. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, aku memakan rotiku yang tadi sempat kubeli. Ngomong-ngomong soal kejadian tadi. Jujur, aku penasaran dengan pria yang tadi bersama Jaejoong. Apakah ia kekasihnya ? tanganku gatal, rasanya sangat gatal. Aku ingin tahu dan ingin mengorek informasinya lebih dalam. Kupikir tidak ada salahnya aku membuka laptopku disini, wi-fi disini lumayan cepat.

Kuambil laptopku dari dalam tasku. Ketika aku hendak membuka terminal. Aku dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba membuka kerudung hoodieku. Shit ! Siapa dia.

"Wuaah Yunho. Kau memakai Kali Linux? Pintar sekali." Ucapnya. Sial, untung saja aku tidak ceroboh mengetikkan command.

Aku tahu orang ini. Namanya Park Yoochun, aku pernah meretasnya, satu kali. Passwordnya sangat mudah : 123456Seven. Aku tahu, dia adalah seorang yang playboy, terbukti dari semua chat facebooknya, ia selalu mengucapkan 'I love you' pertama kali pada setiap wanita. Dia lucu, mengorek informasinya lumayan menghiburku.

Cepat-cepat aku menutup laptopku, aku tidak ingin ia melihat lebih lama. Dan lagi, aku malas menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Yun, kapan-kapan bisakah kau mengajariku ? Aku belum pernah menggunakan Kali Linux. Aku selalu menggunakan Ubuntu atau Mint hehehe" Aku sedikit ingin menertawainya dalam hatiku, yang benar saja.

"Mungkin lain kali. Aku harus pergi." Buru-buru aku pergi dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Yoochun dan segala pertanyaan konyolnya.

.

.

.

Apakah kalian masih mendengarku ? Setelah bertemu pria playboy itu aku memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah. Aku tidak peduli kenyataan bahwa aku meninggalkan kelas mata kuliah network security yang merupakan minatku. Aku terlalu penasaran dengan dia, pria yang bersama Jaejoong tadi. Dan sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum mengorek informasi tentangnya.

Untung saja dirumahku sedang tidak ada orang. Aku bisa dengan leluasa menggunakan internet. Disinilah aku, duduk di meja belajarku, tidak lupa sebelumnya aku mengunci pintu kamarku. Aku memulainya dengan meretas akun Jaejoong.

Shit ! Aku membaca percakapan mereka. Jadi mereka berpacaran. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa berpacaran dengan lelaki seperti ini ? Bisa kulihat dari percakapan mereka, pria ini cukup agresif dan terlalu memaksa Jaejoong untuk melakukan sesuatu.

Choi Seung Hyun. Sangat mudah untuk meretasnya, passwordnya adalah tanggal lahirnya sendiri. Kalian harus hati-hati menggunakan password tanggal dan tahun, karena sangat mudah untuk diretas.

Gila, pria ini sungguh gila. Bahkan lebih gila dari Park Yoochun. Aku membaca beberapa private chatnya dan data personal yang ia sengaja private, ternyata ia sudah memiliki istri. Wow, bahkan ia juga memiliki banyak pacar, salah satunya Jaejoong. Bagaimana mungkin Jaejoong bisa mengenal pria sebrengsek ini ?

Mungkin aku bisa melakukan perubahan pada akun Seunghyun. Aku mengorek akun google miliknya, kalian tahu bukan kalau akun google adalah sumber dari semuanya, kemudian satu persatu aku retas social media yang ia punya, aku mengambil informasi-informasi penting didalamnya. Sebut saja aku pengecut, melawan dengan cara seperti ini. Namun hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan, aku hanya tidak ingin berurusan dengannya di dunia nyata, terlalu merepotkan.

KRIIING KRIIING

Handphone-ku berbunyi. Sial, siapa yang menelpon ditengah acara pentingku. Ah, nomor tidak dikenal ? Aku mengangkat panggilan ini, siapa tahu umma menelpon dari kantor.

"Yoboseyo.."

Aku mendengar samar-samar suara tangisan seseorang di line seberang. Siapa gerangan dia ? Untuk apa dia menelponku ?

" _Hiks Y-Yunho."_

Suara ini, Jaejoong ? Apakah dia Jaejoong ?

"Jaejoong ?" Aku memastikan pendengaranku.

" _Y-Yunho-ah hiks kau dimana ?"_

Ada apa ? Kenapa ? Wajahku berubah panik. "Jaejoong-ah, apa yang terjadi ?" Aku panik. Sial, baru kali ini aku merasa khawatir dan panik seperti ini. Apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong sebenarnya.

" _Bisakah kau menjemputku ? Hiks.. Yunho-ah tolong aku."_

"Jaejoong-ah kau dimana ? Aku akan menjemputmu sekarang. Katakan, kau dimana sekarang ?"

Setelah Jaejoong memberitahu alamat dimana ia berada. Dengan cepat aku menutup panggilannya dan langsung menuju kesana dengan mobilku. Aku sungguh khawatir padanya.

Aku menemukan Jaejoong yang tengah berjongkok didepan toko elektronik dekat kampus. Aku menghampirinya, bahunya bergetar, apakah ia kedinginan ? Aku menyentuh lengannya dengan hati-hati.

"Jaejoong-ah.." Jaejoong mengangkat kepalanya, ia menatapku. Keadaan Jaejoong benar-benar mengenaskan, pipinya membiru seperti habis dipukul, mata dan pipinya memerah karena terlalu banyak menangis. Hatiku teramat sakit melihat Jaejoong seperti ini.

"Hiks.. Y-yunho, terimakasih.."

GREPP

Rasanya dunia berhenti berputar, Jaejoong memelukku.

.

.

.

Aku tidak percaya, Jaejoong berada di kamarku dan ia duduk dikasurku, padahal sebelumnya aku tidak suka ada orang lain di kamarku, bahkan ibuku. Pandangan Jaejoong berputar menelusuri kamarku.

"Yun, kamarmu simple sekali. Dan, waaah Yun. Kau pernah juara hapkido ?"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Ya, dulu sekali." Jawabku singkat. Mata Jaejoong kembali menatapku dengan pandangan sendu.

"Maafkan aku karena merepotkanmu Yun. Tidak seharusnya aku-"

"Aniya, gwenchana. Aku tidak apa. Ya, sungguh." Potongku cepat. Hey, ada apa denganmu Jung Yunho ?!

Jaejoong bercerita dari awal mula dia bertemu dengan Seunghyun didunia maya, lalu bertemu langsung, hingga akhirnya menerimanya sebagai pacarnya. Aku benar-benar merasa cemburu pada saat itu. Dan, hey, bahkan Jaejoong sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa pria itu sudah memiliki istri.

Jaejoong juga bercerita tentang insiden dikampus tadi siang. Aku benar-benar marah mendengar ceritanya, rasanya aku ingin memukul pria itu. Bagaimana mungkin ia memaksa Jaejoong untuk berhubungan badan hingga memukul Jaejoong karena Jaejoong menolaknya.

"Hiks, aku tidak menyangka akan dilecehkan seperti itu." Jaejoong menatapku dengan matanya yang berair, hatiku sungguh sakit melihatnya seperti itu.

"A.. aku takut Yun. Ba-bagaimana jika ia datang lagi ? Hiks.." Lanjutnya. Aku hanya diam mendengar semua ceritanya.

Secara reflek aku memeluk Jaejoong, menenangkan Jaejoong yang berada dalam pelukanku. Dalam hatiku aku akan membalas Seunghyun untuk Jaejoong nanti.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Jaejoong pulang kerumahnya, disinilah aku. Tidak kusangka, Jung Yunho yang antisosial sekarang tengah membuntuti seseorang, dan seseorang itu adalah Seunghyun. Aku tadi sempat membaca postingnya di akun sosial medianya, ia terlihat sedang makan malam dengan istrinya.

Aku menekan nomor telpon Seunghyun yang kudapat dari akun googlenya.

"Yoboseyo." Kubuat suaraku sedikit berbeda. Aku melihatnya sedang menjawab panggilanku dari luar restaurant.

" _Yoboseyo, maaf dengan siapa aku bicara ?"_ Hmpf, rasanya aku ingin tertawa. Sopan sekali jawabannya.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Keluarlah sebentar saja." Ucapku tenang. Aku bisa melihat raut mukanya, ia terlihat panik.

" _Mwo ? Siapa ini ? Dan ada perlu apa denganku ?"_ ia sedikit emosi. Aku hanya terkekeh.

"Cepatlah keluar, aku tahu kau di restaurant xxxx dengan istrimu." Aku sedikit memaksanya. Kulihat wajahnya sangat panik, dan ia berjalan keluar restaurant. Matanya berkeliling mencariku, dan handphone masih di telinganya.

"Disini." Ucapku, ia melihat kearahku lalu menghampiriku dengan langkah terburu-buru. Aku mematikkan panggilanku lalu membuka kerudung hoodieku.

"Siapa kau ? Apa aku mengenalmu ? Dan ada perlu apa denganku ?" Tanyanya emosi. Aku hanya tertawa mendengar pertanyaan bodohnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bicara padamu."

"Bicara saja ! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu !" Ia membentakku. Shit ! Orang ini membuatku marah.

"Jauhi Jaejoong.. jangan ganggu dia lagi !"

Seunghyun mendecih mendengar peringatanku, ia terlihat meremehkanku. Kalian pasti sedang bertepuk tangan sekarang melihat seorang antisosial yang sekarang bahkan tengah memperingatkan seseorang secara langsung.

"Kau pikir kau siapa ? Berani-beraninya menyuruhku." Seunghyun memasang smirk meremehkan padaku, membuatku sangat muak. Kau pikir aku akan takut ? Aku mengeluarkan smartphoneku dari saku celanaku, membuka sesuatu lalu kutunjukkan padanya dengan terang-terangan.

"Kau melihat ini Choi Seunghyun-ssi ?" Aku menunjukkan gambar seorang wanita muda yang kupikir Seunghyun pasti mengenalnya, aku tertawa melihat wajah paniknya. "Kau mengenalnya ? Kupikir aku tidak perlu menjelaskan. Hm, bagaimana jika istrimu tahu tentang wanita ini? Aku tahu semua percakapan kalian." Aku tertawa puas melihat ekspresinya.

"K-kau.. bagaimana mungkin. Aku akan mengadukanmu ke polisi !" Ancamnya. Huh, apakah dia bodoh ? Dengan santai aku membuka gambar selanjutnya, kali ini gambar wanita yang berbeda.

"Kalau ini bagaimana ?" Aku menunjukan gambar itu. "Silahkan kau adukan aku ke polisi. Tapi sudah bisa dipastikan kau juga akan dijebloskan ke penjara." Ancamku padanya.

"Shit !" Makinya.

"Pokoknya kau jauhi Jaejoong, tinggalkan dia, dan jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupannya.. atau aku akan membocorkan semua ini." Aku memasang smirk penuh kemenangan, dan ia menatapku marah.

"Kau benar-benar sialan. Baiklah ! Aku akan turuti keinginanmu. Puas kau ?"

Setelahnya ia beranjak pergi dari hadapanku. Aku menyeringai puas. Bagus, rencanaku berhasil.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku kembali kerumahku dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari wajahku. Sekitar pukul 10 malam aku baru kembali kerumah. Ketika sampai dirumah aku mendengar suara dari arah dapur. Ah, itu pasti umma.

"Yunho.." Panggil ummaku. Aku tersenyum menatap umma, lalu tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya. Entah setan apa yang sedang merasukiku sekarang, tapi hari ini rasanya aku sangat ku menatapku bingung.

"Yun, ada apa denganmu ? Tumben sekali kau tersenyum begini.." Umma menatapku bingung. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, namun senyum masih menghiasi wajahku. Tiba-tiba tangan umma meraba dahiku.

"Apakah kau sakit ?" Umma bertanya polos, astaga aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaan umma.

"Aniya umma. Aku tidak sakit. Hehe aku hanya sedang senang saja. Aku kekamarku ne umma ?" Setelah aku mencium kedua pipi umma ku aku langsung berlari kekamarku yang berada di lantai dua.

Di kamarku aku hanya berbaring diranjang single bed ku, aku menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih bersih, katakana saja aku gila sekarang, aku melihat ada wajah cantik Jaejoong disana sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

Aku sedikit dikejutkan oleh nada dering telfonku, siapa yang menelponku malam-malam begini. Aku mengecek smartphoneku dan menemukan nama Jaejoong disana. Oh, kebetulan sekali aku sedang memikirkannya dan ia malah menelponku.

Aku mengangkat panggilan Jaejoong. "Yoboseyo."

"Yunho. Ini aku, Jaejoong." Aku tersenyum mendengar suara merdunya.

"Ne Jaejoong-ah ada apa ?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Ehm, aniya Yunho-ah. Aku hanya tidak bisa tidur dan butuh teman bicara." Jawabnya terdengar malu-malu.

"Oh." Aku bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Kau sedang sibuk ya ? Apakah aku mengganggumu ? Maafkan aku." Dari nadanya ia terdengar kecewa.

"Aniya, aku sedang tidak sibuk. Kau sedang apa ?" Aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya padanya.

"Eum, aku sedang menggambar sesuatu hehehe. Kau sendiri sedang apa ?"

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum."Menggambar apa? Aku sedang tiduran saja."

"Rahasia hehe. Apakah tidak bosan hanya tiduran saja Yun ?" Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Aniyo. Eum Jaejoong-ah.." Aku gugup. "Bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ? Dan lukamu, apa sudah lebih baik ?" Tanyaku gugup, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa Jaejoong dari seberang sana.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Yun. Oh ya.. blablabla"

Dan kami melanjutkan percakapan kami di telpon sampai tidak terasa waktu menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi hari. Berkali-kali aku menguap karena mengantuk, tapi Jaejoong masih asyik berceloteh ria, entahlah aku sudah tidak bisa berkonsentrasi lagi sekarang.

"Yun, Yunho, apakah kau masih disana ?"

"Mmhm." Aku hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban, rasanya mataku sudah sangat lelah mengingat dari kemarin aku hanya tidur sebentar sekali. Aku mengucek mataku kemudian meminum kopiku yang tadi sempat aku buat.

"Kau sudah mengantuk ya ?" Tanya Jaejoong, aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Ya, sedikit." Jawabku terdengar lemah.

"Dari suaramu sepertinya kau sudah mengantuk, kalau begitu tidurlah Yun. Aku tutup telfonnya ya. Selamat tidur Yunnie."

PIK

Mwo ? Apa itu Yunnie ? Apakah itu panggilan untukku ? Aku merasakan jantungku berdetak-detak tidak karuan. Yunnie, panggilan yang sangat manis. Ah, kupastikan malam ini aku akan tidur sangat nyenyak. Selamat tidur Jaejoongie, semoga bertemu di mimpi kita.

.

.

.

Mrs Jung sedikit menatap aneh pada putra semata wayangnya. Pasalnya sejak ditinggal pergi oleh ayahnya, Yunho jarang sekali tersenyum apalagi sampai bersenandung sendiri. Apa yang terjadi pada putranya ? Tapi ia tidak peduli, ia merindukan Yunhonya yang seperti ini. Tanpa sadar Mrs Jung tersenyum melihat putranya yang tengah melahap sarapan yang dibuatnya.

"Yun, hari ini umma tidak bisa pulang kerumah. Sepertinya untuk 2 hari kedepan kau sendirian dirumah. Tidak apa kan Yun ?"

Yunho menghentikan aktivitas makannya. Ia melihat Mrs Jung lalu tersenyum maklum. "Ne umma, tidak apa." Mendadak Yunho tidak berselera makan lagi.

"Umma, apakah tidak sebaiknya umma mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan ? Apakah umma tidak lelah ? Biar aku saja yang menggantikan umma mencari uang." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama memendam, Yunho menumpahkan segala keluh kesahnya.

Mrs Jung tersenyum, lalu membelai surai hitam putranya. "Aniya gwenchana. Kau selesaikan dulu kuliahmu, baru setelah itu kau bisa menggantikan umma bekerja."

Yunho tersenyum mendengar penuturan sang umma.

Saat ini Yunho tengah memasukkan buku dan laptopnya kedalam tas ranselnya. Pagi ini jam 10 ia harus mengikuti kuliah Mr. Kang. Yunho mengambil kunci mobil miliknya di meja belajarnya, kemudian ia berjalan cepat menuju garasi.

"Yunho.." Panggil Mrs Jung membuat Yunho menghentikan langkahnya. Ia melihat ummanya yang sudah rapi, sepertinya sudah akan berangkat bekerja. Mrs Jung tersenyum pada Yunho, membuat Yunho bingung setengah mati.

"Umma kenapa ? Kenapa tersenyum seperti itu ?" Tanya Yunho penasaran. Mrs Jung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Hari ini Mrs Jung sungguh terkejut dengan perlakuan putra semata wayangnya. Awalnya ia sempat mengira Yunho memiliki gangguan mental karena ia jarang sekali berbicara, setiap hari hanya mengurung diri dikamar, dan jarang tersenyum. Tapi hari ini Yunho benar-benar mengejutkannya, kepribadian putranya menjadi berbeda 180 derajat.

"Umma senang Yun. Akhirnya kau mau berbicara lagi pada umma." Ucap Mrs Jung membuat Yunho gelagapan tapi juga merasa senang.

"Musun mariya, umma ? Bukannya aku selalu seperti ini ?" Sanggah Yunho.

"Aniya. Kau yang kemarin sangat jarang berbicara dan terlihat selalu murung. Kau membuat umma khawatir, nak. Umma pikir kau mempunyai penyakit psikologis yang serius." Yunho tertawa kencang mendengar penjelasan sang umma.

"Tidak umma. Kalau begitu aku berangkat kuliah dulu umma." Yunho mengecup kedua pipi Mrs Jung, kemudian berlari cepat menuju mobilnya.

.

.

Sudah seminggu sejak Jaejoong memasukki hidup Yunho. Yunho sudah banyak berubah, ia tidak lagi menjadi pemuda yang murung dan antisosial. Malahan Yunho yang sekarang sangat ramah, banyak teman-temannya yang heran dengan sifat Yunho yang tiba-tiba menjadi terbalik 180 derajat.

Bahkan aktivitas hacknya sudah ia kurangi, walaupun kadang-kadang setiap malam ia suka iseng membuka sosial media orang lain. Tapi biar kepribadiannya berubah, Yunho sama sekali tidak merubah pandangannya terhadap sosial media. Ia masih menganggap sosial media adalah palsu, beribu-ribu kalipun Jaejoong memaksanya membuat akun sosial media, ia benar-benar tidak sudi untuk membuatnya.

Yunho banyak bercerita pada Jaejoong termasuk pemikirannya terhadap sosial media, bahkan tentang ayahnya yang sudah meninggalkan dirinya dan ibunya sendirian. Ia bercerita semuanya pada Jaejoong hingga mereka berdua menangis bersama-sama pada hari itu.

Jaejoong banyak memberikan masukan-masukan yang sangat berguna bagi hidup Yunho, hingga akhirnya Yunho sedikit demi sedikit berhasil keluar dari lingkaran yang ia buat sendiri.

Saat ini Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang menikmati makan siang mereka di taman kampus. Yunho melahap makan siangnya dengan rakus, sedangkan Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sisi lain dari seorang Jung Yunho.

"Yun, makanmu berantakan sekali." Jaejoong membersihkan butir-butir nasi yang menempel di sekitar mulut Yunho.

Deg deg deg deg

Jantung Yunho berpacu sangat cepat dan keras, mimpi apa ia semalam ? Jaejoong tengah membersihkan sekitar mulutnya dengan senyum yang sangat menawan. Tanpa sadar muka Yunho memerah seperti tomat, buru-buru ia menundukkan kepalanya dan melanjutkan kembali makannya.

"Aigo, Yunnie.. makanannya enak ya ? Hehehe" Jaejoong mengacak rambut Yunho gemas. Tidak tahukan kau Kim Jaejoong ? Perlakuanmu membuat Yunho semakin gerogi.

.

.

.

Semakin hari rasa cinta Yunho pada Jaejoong semakin bertambah. Namun Yunho sama sekali tidak berani untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak yakin kalau Jaejoong mau menerimanya sebagai kekasihnya.

Hari ini kuliah diliburkan. Yunho masih nyaman bergelung di ranjangnya, tidak berniat untuk bangun sama sekali. Sampai ada suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

Dengan perasaan malas, Yunho membuka pintu kamarnya dan terkejut mendapati adik sepupunya tengah tersenyum polos-polos mengerikan.

"Hai hyung, sudah lama sekali.." Sapa sepupu Yunho. Tanpa mendengar jawaban Yunho ia dengan tidak sopan langsung nyelonong masuk ke kamar Yunho.

"Yah ! Joon-ah !" Marah Yunho. Pasalnya ia tidak suka kamarnya dimasuki orang lain tanpa seijinnya.

Jung Joon Young, nama sepupu Yunho. Ia masih duduk di bangku SMA, kerjaannya hanya main band saja, sama sekali tidak berniat untuk belajar sampai bibi Yunho menyerah dengan perilaku putranya.

Joonyoung langsung merebahkan dirinya di ranjang Yunho yang masih berantakan sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tentu saja itu membuat Yunho marah.

"Joon-ah, keluar sekarang. Aku tidak suka ka-"

"Kau pelit sekali hyung. Hei, kalau pelit-pelit nanti susah dapat pacar lho Hyung." Potong Joonyoung lalu mendapat deathglare gratis dari Yunho. Sungguh adik sepupunya ini bandel sekali.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Yunho acuh. Joonyoung berdecih mendengar jawaban Yunho, kemudian tersenyum jahil.

"Eeey hyung jangan begitu. Kalau jadi kenyataan kau sendiri yang rugi."

Perbincangan mereka terpotong oleh suara dering ponsel Yunho. Joonyoung yang jahil sedikit mengintip nama yang tertera di ponsel Yunho.

Yunho mengambil cepat ponselnya kemudian memasukkannya ke saku celananya, ia tidak berniat untuk mengangkat panggilan Jaejoong. Ia malu jika perbincangannya sampai didengar oleh sepupunya ini.

"Aigo, kenapa di sembunyikan hyung ? Pacarmu ya ? Whoaa ternyata sepupuku yang kuper ini punya pacar juga." Goda Joonyoung membuat Yunho geram dan merasa malu sekaligus.

"Bukan pacarku. Sudahlah Joon-ah. Aku tidak ingin diganggu." Yunho ikut merebahkan dirinya disamping Joonyoung.

"Mukamu memerah hyung. Jadi benar-benar pacarmu ya ? Ceritakan tentang dia hyung !"

Aigo, adik sepupunya ini benar-benar reseh. Yunho membalik posisinya menjadi membelakangi Joonyoung, ia benar-benar malas menjawab pertanyaan adik sepupunya ini.

"Atau jangan-jangan dia orang yang kau suka ya hyung ? Tapi kau tidak berani menyatakannya ? Benar ?" Seakan-akan seperti cenayang, Joonyoung menebak-nebak cerita asmara Yunho. Yunho tentu saja terkejut dengan pertanyaan sepupunya, ia menoleh tidak percaya pada Joonyoung yang masih cengengesan.

"Joon-ah sudahlah !"

"Aigooo, ternyata aku benar ! Cerita cintamu sungguh mudah ditebak hyung. Yah, kalau memang benar-benar cinta katakana saja, untuk apa ditahan-tahan.." Nasihat Joonyoung, jangan salah, biar ia hanya pelajar SMA tapi jangan ragukan pengalaman cintanya.

Yunho berfikir. "Memangnya harus begitu ?".

Joonyoung menepuk pundak Yunho. "Eeey tentu saja ! Memangnya kau mau pujaan hatimu direbut pria lain duluan ? Katakan saja hyuung. Kalau ditahan-tahan, nanti rasa sakitmu semakin besar.."

"Aigo, kau berkata seolah-olah kau pernah mengalaminya." Ejek Yunho.

"Tentu saja aku punya banyak pengalaman. Memangnya hyung.." Balas Joonyoung tidak terima.

"Kau !" Yunho menggelitiki pinggang Joonyoung hingga empunya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Joonyoung yang tidak terima juga berusaha menggelitiki pinggang Yunho. Hari itu mereka berdua berkelahi seperti anak kecil.

.

.

.

Sesuai dengan nasehat Joonyoung, hari ini ia berniat akan menyatakan cintanya pada Jaejoong. Ia tidak mau terlambat menyatakan cinta. Bisa-bisa Jaejoong sudah direbut oleh pria atau wanita lain duluan.

Hari ini Yunho, Jaejoong, Yoochun, Changmin, dan Junsu tengah makan siang bersama di kantin kampus. Sedaritadi Yunho mencuri-curi pandang kearah Jaejoong yang sedang berbincang dengan Junsu.

Bahkan makanan Yunho sama sekali belum ia sentuh karena terlalu asyik memandangi Jaejoong. Yoochun yang menyadarinya hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu menepuk pundak Yunho.

"Aww!" Yunho mengaduh.

"Hei, jangan melihatnya begitu. Terlihat sekali tahu." Ucap Yoochun. Yunho sungguh malu, ternyata sedaritadi ia ketahuan memandang Jaejoong.

"Kalian kenapa ? Kenapa Yunho mengaduh seperti itu ?" Tanya Jaejoong polos.

"A-aniya. Tidak apa."

.

.

.

Kini Jaejoong dan Yunho tengah berada di dalam café. Setelah selesai kuliah Mr. Kang, Jaejoong mengikuti ajakan Yunho pergi ke café yang cukup dekat dengan lokasi kampus.

Jaejoong sedaritadi mengerenyitkan dahinya melihat Yunho yang terlihat sangat gugup. Ada apa ya ?

"Yun, kau kenapa ?" Tanya Jaejoong membuat Yunho tersentak kaget.

"Mmmh a-aniya ti-tidak apa-apa.." Jawab Yunho, namun Jaejoong masih curiga dengan gelagat Yunho.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jaejoong meyakinkan. Yunho menganggukan kepalanya.

Sekitar 5 menit mereka terdiam…

"Jae, a-aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu.. ehm." Dengan perasaan gerogi akhirnya Yunho membuka suara. Saat ini jantungnya benar-benar berdetak dengan sangat cepat dan kencang. Ia merasa jantungnya bisa copot kapan saja. (lebay XD)

"Ada apa ?" Mendadak muka Jaejoong juga memerah melihat Yunho menatapnya dengan sangat tajam dan terlihat serius.

"J-jaejoong sa-saranghae.." Yunho mengatakan dengan sangat sangat lirih.

"Kau mengatakan apa ?"

Muka Yunho benar-benar memerah seperti tomat ! Sungguh ia malu sekali.

"KIM JAEJOONG SARANGHAE !" Sangking geroginya tanpa sadar Yunho mengucapkannya dengan keras, membuat beberapa pelanggan café menatap dirinya dengan pandangan aneh, bahkan beberapa ada yang tertawa.

Jaejoong ? Oh, lihatlah ekspresi Jaejoong yang sangat terkejut dengan pengakuan Yunho yang terkenal pemalu dan antisosial ini.

"Y-yun, kau serius ?"

Dengan muka yang sangat merah Yunho menatap Jaejoong.

"A-aku sangat serius Jaejoong-ah. Aku menyukaimu sejak semester pertama. Tidak apa jika kau menolakku, ak-"

"Yah !" Bentak Jaejoong. "Siapa yang akan menolakmu? Dasar bodoh.." Tanpa sadar muka Jaejoong juga sama merahnya dengan Yunho. Aigo, rasanya jantung Jaejoong akan melompat sekarang juga !

"Ja-jadi.." Ucap Yunho terbata. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan besar Yunho yang terasa sangat dingin.

"Mulai sekarang kita pacaran !"

.

.

.

 **END**

* * *

Aduh another fanfic gajelas dari saya. Sorry endingnya aneh hahahaha padahal awalnya serius serius gimana gitu.

Oh ya, untuk fanfic-fanfic yang lain saya usahakan mau selesaikan semuanya. Maaf kalau updatenya lama, Skripsi ini membunuhku ! Aaahh T_T w('A'w)

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia membaca, jangan lupa isi kotak review ne n_n


End file.
